


Enlightened

by peppyk



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Atheism, Atheist Shane, Gen, reddit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppyk/pseuds/peppyk
Summary: "I've met some people who believe in spirits, and magic... But me? I've never seen anything that couldn't be explained by science." -ShaneShane discovers a strange atheism website and an atheism quote. He becomes obsessed with atheism and annoys everyone in Pelican Town by constantly preaching atheism to them. Will he ever break free from this phase, or will it blossom into something much worse?





	

**Author's Note:**

> impromptu fanfic #2

After another horrible day at Joja Mart, Shane was glad to be back in his room at Marnie's, and on his phone. As he drank some alcohol, he decided to go on the internet.

He typed the words "im athiest" into Google, and leaned into the screen with anticipation of what he could find. (Shane was atheist.)

Suddenly he saw a very strange website show up in the results. "atheism - Reddit" the webpage's title read. What was Reddit? He decided to find out.

He was getting increasingly tipsy as he downed several cans of beer. As he browsed and admired the links and text that he read on the strange website, he decided that he liked Reddit. Here was a group of very intelligent people who shared the same opinion as him.

Suddenly he saw a link to something that the group of people seemed to dislike and make fun of at any opportunity. His curiosity growing, he clicked the link. He gasped.

_"Just to be clear, I'm not a professional 'quote maker'. I'm just an atheist teenager who greatly values his intelligence and scientific fact over any silly fiction book written 3,500 years ago. This being said, I am open to any and all criticism._

_"'In this moment, I am euphoric. Not because of any phony god's blessing. But because, I am enlightened by my own intelligence.' - Aalewis"_

How could anyone make fun of this? This was excellent. This was everything Shane believed and stood for, in one concise quote. He immediately printed it out and hung the words up on his bedroom wall, next to the chicken picture.

He had to share this with someone. Anyone at all would be fine. He ran out Marnie's front door and sprinted to the bar, in a very inebriated way.

Gus and Emily were there, along with a few other residents of the town. But Shane didn't care. "Emily," he said urgently, sitting down on a stool.

"Hello, Shane! Can I get you anything?" Emily said with a smile.

Shane leaned in closer to Emily's face, so close she could smell the beer on his breath. It was disgusting. "In this moment, I am euphoric. Not because of any phony god's blessing. But because, I am enlightened by my own intelligence," he whispered.

"What?" Emily said. She looked disgusted.

"You wouldn't understand," Shane informed her. He got up and walked out of the saloon.


End file.
